


My Song For You

by JackONeillisTheMan



Series: Christmas Jukebox [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackONeillisTheMan/pseuds/JackONeillisTheMan
Summary: Yet more AU Christmas Juke fluff. This one has a little bit of angst and ghost/Christmas magic.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Christmas Jukebox [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030275
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	My Song For You

Christmas Jukebox - My Song For You

———————————————————

Julie tossed and turned in bed. It was almost Christmas Eve and the tension between her and Luke had only been growing over the last several weeks. Ever since they had played at the Orpheum and Julie had gained the ability to touch the guys, the air had been more charged than ever. It just seemed they were both too scared to do anything about their feelings.

As Julie rolled over once again, her restless sleep was disturbed by the stirrings of a dream. She found herself out in the studio right inside the doors, quiet notes pulling her attention to the piano. When she looked over, tears filled her eyes and her lips parted, a disbelieving, barely there whisper coming out, “ _Mom?_ ”

“Mija,” Rose Molina gazed at her daughter with pride and love. “It’s good to see you. I don’t have a lot of time.”

“ _Mom!_ ” Julie stumbled over with a sob, Rose rising from the piano bench to wrap her daughter in a tight hug.

“I got you baby.”

The two of them held each other close and cried together for a few long moments, before Rose leaned back and brushed Julie’s hair out of her face, “I’ve missed you, but I have a message I need to give you and then I have to go.”

“Wh-why do you have to go? Can’t we just stay here?”

“Baby, it doesn’t work like that. This is a one-time Christmas deal. Besides, you already got something that’s more than most people get.You got the boys.”

Julie blinked through her tears in surprise, “The boys? You mean my band?”

“Yes. Luke, Reggie, and Alex were sent to you because the four of you need each other. But you have to do something to seal the magic.”

Julie tipped her head in confusion, “Seal the magic?”

Rose laughed, squeezing Julie close before explaining, “You have to tell Luke how you feel, how you _really_ feel. There’s a lot more going on than just the boys, and you are the key.”

Julie was blushing and ducked her head at the implication, “Mo-om!”

“No, Julie. Don’t deny it, I know you’ve both been dancing around it and holding back because of the unfortunate fact that he’s a ghost, but trust me, okay mija?”

Her face still embarrassed, Julie met her mother’s eyes, “Are you sure Mamá?”

“Sí, mi niña. Tell him, show him the Christmas duet you’ve been writing,” Rose smiled, a bittersweet expression on her face as a distant bell rang out. “I wish I had more time baby, but it’s almost up. Just know that I love you, and you are doing so well! I’ll never not be proud of the person you are becoming.”

“Wait! I’m not ready to let you go again!” The tears were back filling Julie’s eyes, a few spilling over and tracing down her cheeks.

“Mija, I’m never not with you. It’s not letting go, it’s just holding each other in our hearts, instead of with our arms.”

The two shared a desperate hug, and then Rose shimmered and faded out. Julie woke up abruptly, tears drying on her cheeks and a strange combination of longing and contentment filling her heart. The dream was quickly drifting away, but it left her with an insistent feeling, one that tugged at her with every beat of her heart. _Tell Luke. Show him the song._

————————----------------

Julie twisted to reach her phone on the bedside table, noticing with irritation how tangled up she was in her sheets.

‘Ugh, 3 AM?!’ She sighed in annoyance, but turned and tugged, and managed to free herself. She got out of bed and shoved her feet in her slippers, grabbing her song journal off her desk and her robe from the hook on her door. She cautiously turned the knob, opening it, and carefully picked her way down the stairs and through the house, sneaking out the back door to go to the studio. She wasn’t sure why, but she knew this couldn’t wait.

\------------------------------

When Julie reached the studio she paused to take a deep breath before cracking open the door and sliding through, shutting it quietly behind her. 

“Jules?” Luke’s voice was rough and slightly raspy from sleep, and as she looked over she could just make out his silhouette, propped up on an elbow where he lay on the couch. She smiled fondly at the sight of his messy bedhead.

“ _Yeah,_ ” she breathed. “Where are Alex and Reggie?”

“Alex went to sneak some time with Willie, and I think Reggie is hanging at the beach, he likes the water, especially at night when it’s quiet.”

“Okay.” Julie took a few steps forward, tucking a curl behind her ear, journal clutched to her chest with her other hand, “Can-can I show you a song I’ve been working on?”

Luke sat up immediately, stretching, “Of course. Julie, I’m always up to hearing anything you have.”

Her brain shut down for a moment, he was shirtless, and sitting up had caused the blanket he was laying under to fall down around his waist, the scant moonlight peeking through the curtains highlighting his toned chest and stomach.

He blinked at her when she froze, running a hand through his hair, “Jules? You okay?”

Julie shook her head, and determinedly turned away, walking to the piano, “Yup! I’m good, totally good, just _fine_.”

Luke was bemused but just hummed neutrally, rubbing his eyes and still waking up. The sleeping had started about a week after the Orpheum and Julie getting rid of Caleb’s stamps, and Luke was back to how he was when alive, _really_ fond of sleep. If it was anyone but Julie, he would have been _quite_ grumpy being woken up in the middle of the night like this.

“So, what d’you got?” He stood up, strolling over to lean on the piano in front of her.

She flipped through her journal, finding the correct page and propped it up, flexing her fingers and setting them on the keys, making sure she didn’t look at Luke. His half dressed state was distracting even without looking, but the insistent feeling that tugged at her with every beat of her heart was only getting stronger. _Tell Luke. Show him the song._

Julie closed her eyes and took a couple centering breaths, then she began.

_ “Didn't know what to get you _

_ Ordinary just wouldn't do _

_ But I just found the perfect gift _

_ For you _

_ Now I got it all ready _

_ But it's not wrapped in red or green _

_ Come and sit down beside me here _

_ Underneath the Christmas tree” _

Luke moved around the piano as she sang, sitting down next to her at the piano bench, reading the song and joining in harmony for the chorus.

_ “We’ve got mistletoe _

_ And firelight _

_ On this cold December night _

_ The snow outside _

_ Will set the mood _

_ As I sing my song for you” _

He just watched her in awe for the next line before coming back in, then singing a few lines where there were short gaps. Her eyes had darted to him, the encouraging smile on her lips making it obvious the blanks were left for him to add in lyrics.

_ “I hear church bells are ring-ing-ing-ing _

_ Carolers are singing _

_ Harmony with me now _

_ You are looking so lovely, yeah _

_ Even if the lights go out _

_ We’ve got mistletoe _

_ And firelight _

_ On this cold December night _

_ The snow outside _

_ Will set the mood _

_ As I sing my song for you _

_ You’re so beautiful _

_ I only hope you see what I see _

_ See, yeah _

_ Every word is meant to _

_ Show you how much you mean to me _

_ We’ve got mistletoe _

_ And firelight _

_ On this cold December night _

_ The snow outside _

_ Will set the mood _

_ As I sing my song _

_ We’ve got mistletoe (mistletoe) _

_ And firelight (firelight) _

_ On the cold December night _

_ The snow outside _

_ Will set the mood _

_ As I sing my song _

_ Sing my song _

_ Sing my song for you” _

As their last harmonized note trailed off Luke could only stare at her, with a soft smile and eyes that shone. His held a deep emotion that Julie knew was reflected in her own, but so far both had been too afraid to acknowledge it and name it out loud. 

An echo of words played in her mind, a memory from a faded dream, ' _ You have to tell Luke how you feel, how you really feel.' _

With that, her mouth opened and the words just spilled out, “I love you.”

His smile broke free into a huge grin, one hand coming up to gently brush her hair back and cup her jaw as he leaned forward, “I love you, too.”

Lips touched, first featherlight, then meeting with long denied passion, both Luke and Julie attempting to convey all the feelings they had so far been trying to hide.

Neither registered the change in the air around them, the swirl of sparkling wind, a wind which went sweeping across the city.

———————

At the beach Reggie jumped, looking around in surprise as his whole body tingled and seemed to solidify.

———————

Alex, sitting next to Willie at the skate park (one hopefully far enough away from Caleb that Willie wouldn’t be caught), gasped. It was a tingle like when he teleported, but different, and by the look on Willie’s face, he felt it too. The both of them froze in shock as Willie suddenly grabbed his own arm, a cloud of purple raising up and disappearinginto the air.

———————

Further away, at the Hollywood Ghost Club, everything also went still, as employees and patrons alike found themselves waking up, a purple fog clouding the air around them, before slowly dissipating. One specific ghost just shimmering and blinking out, without time for even a sound of surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: My Song For You - Bridget Mendler & Shane Harper
> 
> Please don't ask for an explanation of the magic, I have no idea, nor can I explain why it was all connected to Julie and Luke, this just happened. *helpless shrug of confusion*


End file.
